Love Is Not Just For Children
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: The21stquinn's request: Natasha and Clint share their feelings...'In ThisTogether/ One Step at a Time' verse, happens around a week after my other story 'Removing Doubt'...And that's all I really need to say because the rating really does speaksfor itself...


**Fanfic:****Love Is Not Just For Children, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****3,670.****  
Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Summary: **_**The21stquinn's**_** request: Natasha and Clint share their feelings... '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' verse, happens around a week after my other story '**_**Removing Doubt**_**'... And that's all I really need to say because the rating really does speaks for itself...  
****Author's Note: ****A big thank you to **_**Precious93**_** who helped me so much with this story, I seriously don't know what I would do without you...**

_**Clint and Natasha's apartment, New York City, February 2005...**_

"You're an idiot," Natasha teased as Clint flipped another pancake in a dramatic style, the savoury dish landing on the archer's face, making the red head giggle at him in reply.

Clint picked the pancake off his face and glared playfully at his girlfriend. "Can you do any better since you seem to get a laugh out of me making a fool of myself?" the archer asked, making Natasha grin as she hopped off the counter top and walked over to her lover.

"Watch and learn Baby," Natasha teased as she pecked his lips lovingly before beginning to make their breakfast herself.

Clint smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What time does Fury want us at base at?" the archer whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the red head's shoulder.

"14.00," Natasha replied as she cocked her head to the side, giving her lover more space to play with her neck. "They want us to get briefed for our mission next week in Calcutta," she added as she finished making the pancakes.

"You okay?" Clint whispered as he noticed the thoughtful look on Natasha's face.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before slowly nodding. "Yeah... I'm just thinking about that old couple we saved in Vicenza two days ago," she confessed as she turned off the pan, turning her head to look at the archer with a soft smile.

"Should I be worried?" Clint whispered as Natasha pressed a soft kiss to his pulse point.

"No... I'm just thinking about how happy they were... even though they were almost killed," she confessed as she closed her eyes, sighing in content as Clint pressed his lips to the crown of her head, slowly tightening his hold around her.

"And they'd known each other since they were sixteen and started dating when they were eighteen..." Clint whispered, smiling at the irony. "That's what we're gonna be in fifty years time Nat," the archer whispered, not even joking when Natasha raised her head to look at him with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"In our profession, do you think that we could even live until we're seventy-something?" Natasha whispered, uncertain that the feat was even possible for people like them.

"Yeah I do..." Clint whispered as he turned Natasha in his arms so they were face to face, their breakfast completely forgotten. "And I'll make it happen," the archer added before claiming his girlfriend's lips lovingly as the red head wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

"That's a big promise to make," Natasha whispered into her boyfriend's mouth as she opened her mouth and let his tongue entrance.

"It's more than worth it," Clint whispered in reply as he lifted Natasha up and placed her on the countertop, holding her close as they continued their make out session. When the need to breathe came, Clint slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Natasha's as they both tried to recover their breath.

"Gorgeous," Clint whispered, smiling at the red head softly as he brought up his left hand to caress Natasha's cheek tenderly.

Natasha blushed slightly and caught Clint's hand, pulling it slightly so she could press a loving kiss to the archer's calloused fingers. "Hi Handsome," the red head replied, making him smile in reply.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he pulled Natasha into a tight hug.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck, massaging the nape of his neck lovingly.

Clint smiled and slowly pulled away so he could look her in the eye. "Our pancakes are getting cold," he whispered, making Natasha chuckle lightly.

"Yeah... my certain idiotic moron archer boyfriend/ partner distracted me," Natasha teased, making Clint smirk at her mischievously. "What are you planning?" the red head whispered as she noticed the wheels turning in her boyfriend's eyes.

Clint smirked before suddenly reaching for Natasha's ribs, and tickling her mercilessly, earning squeals and laughter from the red head as she squirmed in his arms, trying to get out of the archer's unmerciful tickling torture.

"CLINT! STOP! CLINT, PLEASE!" Natasha squealed in between laughter and giggles and gasps for breaths.

"Say I'm not a moron or idiotic," Clint replied as he continued to tickle her, grinning as Natasha continued to try and defend herself although her attempts were very futile.

"No... You're _my_ idiotic moron archer boyfriend," Natasha managed to get out, making Clint stop his attack, allowing the ex-Russian to breathe again. The red head panted to get oxygen back into her lungs, watching as her archer smiled at her in reply. "_Idiot_," she whispered in her native tongue as she cupped the nape of his neck with her left hand and pressed her lips to his, smiling tenderly.

"_Your idiot_," Clint replied against her lips in the same tongue, returning her smile. "Come on, we better eat and get going or we're gonna be late," the archer whispered as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Agreed," Natasha replied as she slowly slid off the counter top.

_*** * * A Few Hours Later * * ***_

"What did you and Fury fight about now?" Natasha asked Maria as the Assistant Director entered Natasha and Clint's joint office, the brunette fuming slightly.

"Wasn't Nick that I was arguing with," Maria responded before the brunette turned to Clint. "_Your ex girlfriend is a pain in the ass_," the Assistant Director muttered in Greek, making Clint look up from the paper work he was currently working on.

"Don't remind me," the archer responded before handing Natasha part of his report. "Is that right?" he asked his girlfriend, making the red head smirk as she compared the report with her own.

"Yes, it is... Surprisingly," the red head replied with a cheeky grin as she handed her boyfriend his report piece back.

"No wonder Clint's reports have been getting better since ye became partners... Ye two compare and make all your reports very similar," Maria noted, earning too knowing looks from the two agents in her father's care.

"Yeah... Now what did Morse do now to piss you off?" Natasha asked as she finished her report, which Clint quickly took to make sure he was writing the right way.

"She started mouthing off at me, Nick and Dad about how you and Clint are always partner together... And that you interrogate the most marks, saying that you don't give anyone else chances to make themselves better," Maria replied, sighing as she took a seat across from the two agents.

"What did you tell her in response?" Natasha asked, slightly annoyed that the woman who had once cheated on Clint obviously wanted to get back in his pants.

"I told her and I quote; 'that if we had more agents like Agent Romanoff we wouldn't need agents like you wasting valuable S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to fix your mistakes... Strike Team Delta always get the job done and have the highest success rate at S.H.I.E.L.D. so the Council have made sure that they will not be partnered with anyone else," Maria replied with a smirk.

"It wasn't the Council that made sure of that," Clint muttered, making the two women smirk at him in reply. "Nat, you're OCD," the archer stated as he finished his own report, closing both files before handing them to Maria.

"What am I OCD about now?" Natasha asked, looking at her lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you see your reports...? Not _one_ mistake," Clint replied, exasperated at the idea. "And you still had it finished before me," he added, pouting at the red head, making Maria snort at the two.

"You two are like an old married couple," Maria stated, making both Natasha and Clint look at the Assistant Director with raised eyebrows. "I'm leaving before either of you start arguing with that statement," she added as she stood up and quickly left, leaving Clint and Natasha to look at each other with questioning faces.

"I think that old couple had an effect on us," Clint stated as Natasha stood up and walked over to him, the red head hopping up onto his part of the desk.

"Mmhmmm... Are we still having this movie night, tonight?" Clint whispered as he leaned forward and resting his forehead on Natasha's lap.

"Yes... You feel the need to educate me in childhood films that I seemed to have missed during my childhood," Natasha replied as she brought her hands to her boyfriend's neck, slowly massaging the tense muscles in his neck before moving to his shoulders. "_Clint why are you so tense?_" the red head whispered in her native tongue, although she had a feeling that she knew what was wrong.

"_Why can't Morse just fuck off and leave us alone?_" Clint replied in the same tongue as he wrapped his arms protectively around Natasha's waist, holding her closer to him.

"_Because she's Morse... She wants everything to be about her_," Natasha whispered as Clint raised his head to look at her. The red head rested her forehead against the archer's, bringing her hands to cup his cheeks. "But we don't have to deal with her now... Or today... So we're gonna do what Coulson and Fury told us to do; we're going home and we are not going to think about work until our mission next Tuesday," the ex-Russian whispered as she slowly pecked his lips lovingly, making Clint nod his head in reply.

"Let's go home," Clint whispered as he stood up, making Natasha nod her head in agreement.

"Thought you'd never ask," Natasha whispered softly.

_*** * * Four Hours And A Bit Later * * ***_

"I can't believe you made me watch '_Anastasia_'," Natasha stated as she leaned against Clint, the couple sharing the bowl of popcorn, Natasha sipping from a small bottle of Russian vodka that Clint made sure was stored in their apartment while Clint drank his cheep beer.

"It's a good movie... They've got you down to the red hair and green eyes and..." Clint started to tease before a sharp elbow to the ribs from Natasha shut him up quickly. "Okay, I'm sorry," he whispered rubbing his side before stealing a chaste kiss from his girlfriend and getting up to put _the Lion King_ into the DVD player.

"You're forgiven," Natasha replied when he sat back down, allowing her to place her head back in the crook of his neck, snuggling further into her boyfriend's warmth. The red head couldn't help but remember the conversation that she had had with the old woman that they had rescued along with her husband when they were waiting for extraction...

_* "__**You and Agent Barton remind me of me and my husband at your age,**__" Mrs De Luca stated in Italian, making Natasha look up from where she was preparing a small dish of food for the four of them as they waited for the extraction team._

"_**What makes you say that Mrs De Luca?**__" Natasha replied in the same tongue, the red head not really sure if she wanted to hear the old women's response._

"_**You two love each other... I can see it in yer eyes Agent Romanoff... You are connected... You would do anything to keep him safe and he would do the same for you...**__" Mrs De Luca replied with a knowing smile as she watched Natasha turn to look at the archer who was conversating with Mr De Luca. "__**Me and my husband met at sixteen... We got married three years later... Had four children... Now look at us, fifty years later... Happily married and never regretting one moment**__," she added, making Natasha smile as she turned back to her._

"_**He is different to every other man I have ever met**__," Natasha confessed, her eyes soft as she thought about her and Clint's relationship. "__**How did you and Mr De Luca do it?**__" she added, making Mrs De Luca smile in return._

"_**You must share everything you can without letting your insecurities win... Tell each other about your insecurities, likes, dislikes... If your lover is also your best friend then nothing is impossible... Life is too short to be wearing a mask when you're with your soul mate**__," Mrs De Luka explained, watching Natasha think over her words. "__**Love is not just for children Agent Romanoff... And what you and Agent Barton have is more than just love**__," the seventy-something woman said, making Natasha pause in surprise. "__**As I said Agent Romanoff, you remind me of myself at your age...**__" *_

"Nat?" Clint whispered as he noticed the far off look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"What's your favourite colour Clint?" Natasha asked, resting her head back so she could look at the archer.

"Purple," Clint responded, raising an eyebrow at the red head. "You already know that so I'm wondering if you've lost your memory or something?" the archer stated (_rather_ _than_ _asked_), making Natasha smirk slightly in reply.

"No, I haven't lost my memory," Natasha replied as she placed her empty vodka bottle and popcorn bowl onto the coffee table before turning so she could look her boyfriend in the eye. "I want to try something," she stated, making Clint smirk in reply.

"Okay... what does that entail?" Clint replied as he turned slightly so they were in the same positions on the couch, facing each other.

"We say one like and then a dislike... And then the other person says a like and dislike... Or we reveal a secret... But we take turns," Natasha explained, making Clint smile in reply.

"I like that idea," Clint replied as he caught Natasha hands, interlacing their fingers. "Who do you want to go first?" the archer asked, watching the red head carefully.

"I'll go first," Natasha replied as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I do enjoy listening to that crap you call music," she started, making Clint smile smugly in reply, "But I do prefer you natural accent more."

"Oh... my natural accent?" Clint replied, playing up his mentioned accent. "Like this?" the archer whispered, leaning forward, smirking as he noticed Natasha's breathing hitch in response.

"Tease," Natasha growled, stealing a chaste kiss from the archer.

"Karma's a bitch," Clint replied with a grin. "Okay, I absolutely hate it when you are made go on mission that even remotely remind you of the Red Room... Especially about what you told me in Venice last week," he stated, making Natasha tighten their interlaced fingers. "I never knew the exact reasons why I saved you Nat..." the archer confessed, keeping his stormy grey eyes locked with her emerald green ones. "When I came back and got debriefed, the first thing that Fury asked me was did I sleep you?" he added, making Natasha's jaw drop in surprise.

"You're only telling me that now?" the red head whispered, smirking as Clint blushed slightly.

"Yeah well," Clint started, making Natasha chuckled at him lightly. "I've always been attracted to you... when I got shot in Sao Paulo, the first thought that went through my head was '_do I get to tell the woman that made my life worth living again my feelings for her before it was too late_?' And eventually I did get to tell you my feelings in Dublin," he whispered, making Natasha bit her bottom lip as she remembered exactly what could have happened as a result of Sao Paulo.

"When you crashed twice in that surgery in Sao Paulo, I was so scared that I was going to lose you for sure... And I've always blamed myself for you losing you hearing... And because off that I feel so..." Natasha started before cutting herself off.

"Nat?" Clint whispered, wondering why she cut her sentence off.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter now... You're safe and alive and that's all that matters," Natasha whispered, turning her head so she was looking at the TV screen where Simba was sinking bout how he couldn't wait to be king.

"Nat, please... Don't lock me out," Clint whispered as he moved his left hand to cup Natasha's cheek, making the red head look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong?" the archer whispered softly.

"I just feel like I'm not good enough... That my feelings are gonna get you or me or us killed, and it makes me feel weak," Natasha confessed, biting her bottom lip as she waited for Clint to work over her words... But his reaction surprised her.

"Nat, you are not weak," Clint whispered as he kneeled in front of her, taking her face in his hands, making sure his grey eyes were locked with her green ones. "You having feelings, you loving me... It proves that you're human... that the Red Room didn't win..." the archer whispered before he pressed his lips to hers lovingly. "I love you... For who you are... Every part of you," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Clint's neck, pulling him closer to her. "I love you too Clint... I love you so much," the red head whispered against her boyfriend's lip, making him smile happily against her lips before suddenly standing up and walking them into their bedroom.

The archer easily made his way to their bedroom while holding Natasha close in his arms, their lips never leaving each other as Clint slowly placed the red head down on their bed, slowly breaking the kiss so he could pull his red wife beater off before crawling onto the bed and onto Natasha, straddling his girlfriend easily.

Natasha smile and quickly removed her own top before grabbing Clint's hands, interlacing their fingers as he leaned down and caught her lips tenderly with his own. The couple kept the kiss soft and slow, sucking and nipping on each other's lips affectionately.

Slowly, Clint broke the kiss and moved his lips to Natasha's neck, softly kissing and sucking on her pale skin, enough that he left a mark among the ones he had already left on her skin. The red head moaned as Clint easily removed her panties since all she had been wearing had been an old shirt that she had confiscated from Clint years ago.

"No foreplay Clint," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands to Clint's sweatpants, tugging on the fabric to get it off of him. "I want to make love with you," she whispered as the archer shucked his pants and boxers before sliding two fingers inside her to make sure she was wet enough to take his length.

"Are you sure?" Clint whispered as he moved his fingers inside her to get her wet enough for his entry.

In reply, Natasha wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist, pulling him down on top of her before rolling them over so she was on top. She used her right hand to reach between them and grasp his hard member while the archer slowly pulled his fingers out of her when she positioned him at her entrance.

"I'm sure," Natasha whispered before slowly sinking down on his length, making the couple moan in mutual pleasure as Clint bottomed out inside her when her ass met his thighs. The red head caught Clint's hands and interlaced their fingers as they waited for her walls to stretch to accommodate him.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned as he sat up and caught her lips as she slowly began to rock her hips against his, the archer slowly moving in time with her thrusts.

"Ditto Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips as he brought her arms around his neck while Clint wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, the couple meeting thrust for thrust, their lips never fully parting even when they needed to breathe.

Clint gasped as he felt the tell tale sign of Natasha's impending orgasm, the hitching of her breathing, the tightening of her walls around his length. And he was just as close.

"Clint," Natasha moaned against her archer's lips as she felt herself come closer to going over the edge before suddenly, her walls clenched around Clint's member like a vice, sending both of them over the edge together, both moaning each other's names into each other's mouths as they rode out their climaxes together.

Natasha collapsed on top of Clint as the archer fell back against the bed, both agents panting heavily as they came down from their highs, their hips till rolling against each others. Clint tightened his arms around Natasha's waist as they both recovered the energy from their love making. "I swear, I will never be able to tell you how much I love you," the archer whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head after what felt like an eternity.

"Do you want to know why grey is my favourite colour?" Natasha whispered as she raised herself up on her elbow so she could look at Clint, tracing the fingers of her left hand over his face tenderly. Clint smiled and nodded, wrapping his tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Because it represents the world we live in. There isn't just black and white, right or wrong... You proved that when you made a different call in 1996... And the fact that your eyes are grey as well is just a bonus," the red head confessed before slowly claiming his lips, making the couple smile happily into the kiss.

"I love you," Clint whispered softly as he slowly rolled them over so he was on top.

Natasha smiled against his lips before slowly pulling away. "I love you too," she whispered before reclaiming his lips. "Mrs De Luca was right... Love is not just for children," the red head whispered with a soft smile against his lips before the slowly began their second round of love making of the night.

**So, what did you think of that? I'd love to hear what you all thought :)**


End file.
